Sworn Destiny
by AznAngel
Summary: Will she be able to find the time to forget the past and find new love, while fulfilling her sworn destiny to destory Chaos?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sworn Destiny  
  
Author: LiLCiCi  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby decline all authorization of owning any Dragonballz and Sailormoon Characters or anything related.  
  
Note to Reader: If you think Serena is OOC, that is your opinion. Personally I think she's well in character, I mean how would you feel if all your best time buddies were slaughtered? So if you don't like how Serena acts in this, be my guest and complain. But I'm not going to change her attitude. There is minor cursing, but I'm trying to limit it down as much as possible. I might change ratings later on, but that depends on how the story goes. Please REVIEW! Well that's all- enjoy! *wink*  
  
*-* Chapter One*-*  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she stared down at her child. The world used to be prosperous, but now it was dead and long abandoned. "This is long from over Chaos- I swear on the goddess above, that the next time I find you- I shall destroy you, or die trying." She screamed, sealing her fate for centuries to come. As if mocking her sworn words, she was showered in a beam of light, transporting her to the realm where she can fulfill her sworn destiny- once more.  
  
The girl rose from the ground, her head swarm with incoherent thoughts and memories. She felt as if she had just ran into a brick wall. "Where in god's hell am I?" She groaned. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw nothing but high cliffs or in other words mountains but as far as she could see there were no civilians. "Wonderful, how in the world did I get here?" Slowly she began to limp toward a nearby cliff, currently she didn't like the idea to be roasted alive by the sun.  
  
Training alone, Piccolo had felt the sudden burst of energy not far from him. "Where in the world did that come from?" He questioned to no one in particular. As far as he could tell, the energy level was even higher then his. Cursing in a colorful pattern, he flew toward where he last felt the energy level.  
  
Serena leaned back against the cliff, relieved to be out of the sun's harmful rays. Closing her eyes momentarily, she felt herself sink deep in memory.  
  
*-* Flash Back*-*  
  
"My, my if it isn't the Princess Serenity." Chaos mocked.  
  
"Get on with the program Chaos. I don't have time for your endless chatter." She grunted, crossing her arms with her pinky and index fingers pointing out. "Thunder Dragon!" The rolling of a distant thunder could be heard, before a huge bolt of lightning crashed tot he ground forming into a dragon of Lightning. Flying swiftly to Chaos it opened its mouth trying to devour the evil. Dodging it, the dragon flew right into a nearby CNN building.  
  
"Did the little princess get stronger?" Chaos taunted.  
  
"Why are you scared?"Cosmos smirked, before dodging a sphere of black energy. The sphere ended up blowing up a federal building a few miles down. "World Shaking!" Serena screamed, as a bright yellow light glowed from her clenched fist. Slamming her fist on the ground, she sent the energy in zigzags through the earth before flying toward the surprised Chaos.  
  
Hit by the full force of the attack, Chaos crashed into a nearby police station, which blew up after the impact.  
  
"You call that an attack? Weak, just like your senshi!" Chaos snarled.  
  
The last comment really hit a nerve. She had loved her senshi, and it was because of her that they were dead. They were dead to protect her, all of them even her soulmate. "Sailor..." Cosmos trailed off, as she began to spin her staff. "Planet Attack!" She screamed, thrusting her staff before her, pointing it straight at Chaos. The beams of light disappeared into the staff only to shoot out of the top in a spiraling rainbow heading straight toward Chaos. But the attack was countered quickly with a black sphere which transformed into a ray of darkness, colliding with the rainbow of light. The two attacks clashed violently, neither gaining nor losing. Knowing that she was never going to win this way, she decided to use the last bit of energy in her. "Cosmic Moon Power!" A silver crystal appeared before the staff, where the planet attack was being emitter. The cylinder of light traveled into the crystal becoming twice as strong as it was before.  
  
Chaos screamed in agony, as the black ray dissolved within Cosmos's attack. Soon Chaos was engulfed by the light transmitted from her staff. When the light faded Cosmos was almost spent, she barely had enough energy to inhale precious oxygen into her deprived lungs. With a sudden gust of wind, the shape of a living Chaos was revealed. Suddenly she began to curse in a string of flowery script, that would have made any father raving.  
  
"This is not over Cosmos, and next time I will defeat you!" Exclaimed Chaos, sending one last jot of energy into the world, before disappearing to nothing.  
  
Cosmos stood in horror, watching the black energy flow through ever living mammal and being on earth. Destroying all, leaving none to existence but her. Always her. "No!" She screamed, as she collapsed on her knees. Tears trickling down her cheeks... (This connects to the first paragraph... incase you were wondering.)  
  
*-*End of Flash Back*-*  
  
Tears flowed freely down her ashen cheeks. "Minna... why did you have to leave me!" She moaned. "Why did it have to come to this! Why!" She screamed into the air, which offered no comfort or answer. Slowly her sense began to go haywire, someone was watching her... "Who is there?" Jerking her head sideways, she came face to face with a green headed animal. (Hahaha.... sorry to all those who are Piccolo fans... got any better description?)  
  
"I am Piccolo, and who are you?" Piccolo questioned, gazing intently into the sapphire eyes.  
  
*-* To be Continued...*-*  
  
So how was it? Should I continue?  
  
Note to Reader: Some of the DBZ characters might be slightly out of character but then again... IT'S MY STORY! So deal with it! *smilez* And don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Credits: The fighting scene, between Cosmos and Chaos was written based on the fighting scene from Cosmos and Chaos from the story `The Tears of Cosmos' 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Sworn Destiny  
  
Author: AznAngel  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All standard Disclaimer stands.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope this lives up to your expectations... If not gimme a heads up. Anyways, I added a twist in the story. I guess I should change what category this story falls in. Cause from the looks of it's more romance then drama-now. Please REVIEW! *ALSO* this IS NOT a PICCOLO and SERENA romance.. *sigh..* Now that I have that out of the way... But then again, if you guys are willing to vote on the couple being Piccolo and Serena to those who are against... heh... I'm willing to apprehend.  
  
*Last Time*  
  
Tears flowed freely down her ashen cheeks. "Minna... why did you have to leave me!" She moaned. "Why did it have to come to this! Why!" She screamed into the air, which offered no comfort or answer. Slowly her sense began to go haywire, someone was watching her... "Who is there?" Jerking her head sideways, she came face to face with a green headed animal. (Hahaha.... sorry to all those who are Piccolo fans... got any better description?)  
  
"I am Piccolo, and who are you?" Piccolo questioned, gazing intently into the sapphire eyes.  
  
*On with the SHOW*  
  
*-* Chapter Two *-*  
  
Serena opened her mouth, but soon she was at a lost of words. She didn't know how to answer the question. "I don't know who am I?" She muttered silently, as she averted her eyes to the ground.  
  
"What is your name?" Piccolo questioned once more, his patients wavering.  
  
"Which one would you like?" Serena whispered softly, as she raised her gaze meeting him eye to eye. Noticing the confusion that flashed in Piccolo's eyes, she sighed. Before she could explain why she asked him which one, two figures landed softly behind the 'Green Headed Animal'.  
  
Serena observed the two new figures. One was taller then the other, but as she studied the shorter of the two, she 'almost' cried on the spot from the resemblance the shorter one had given her of him...  
  
*This happens during the questioning between Piccolo and Serena.*  
  
"Dad did you feel that?" Gohan questioned, gazing curiously up at his father.  
  
His father who was trying his very best not to burn the kitchen down, did not recognize the new ki that seemed to have landed in their dimension. "Kami..." Goku cursed as the pan lit on fire. Slowly regaining conscious of reality, he gaze curiously at his son. "Sorry, what did you ask Gohan, I didn't hear you."  
  
"I asked if you felt that-." Before Gohan was able to finish his previous question, he was interrupted by his father.  
  
"Kami, what is that? How come I didn't recognize that!" Goku questioned, then suddenly began to go a light shade of pink as he acknowledged the mess he made in his kitchen. "Come on Gohan, we should go check it out."  
  
*This happens during the questioning between Piccolo and Serena*  
  
Crashing out of the Gravity Room, he ran into his son who too was rushing out the house. "Where you going?"  
  
"I felt-." Trunks was about to explain to his father before he was interrupted.  
  
Nodding lightly, Vegeta grunted, "Don't waste time." Before taking off, toward where he last felt the ki.  
  
Trunks followed his father, letting him take the lead as 'always'. (Taking a guess... I don't quiet remember if he even follows his father.. OOOoOh well.)  
  
*Back to the Present*  
  
She couldn't seem to keep the tears at bay. The memories flooded in, each painful death etched in her heart, especially his. The child before her, was so much like him but yet so different. Oh dear god, how she missed him, her son.  
  
*-* To be continued...*-*  
  
... So who could have been the carbon copy of her son? Trunks or Gohan?...  
  
Author's Note: Should I continue? Is it to vague? More details? Was that too short? If you would want the couple to be Piccolo and Serena.... write "1" if you are against it write, "2". That's it! 


End file.
